Friends with Benefits
by JuanitaS
Summary: Bella is your average girl, drinks a little, smokes a little, and makes straight A's. She's had her heart broken, and she's ready for a fling. Edward seems to be just that fling. Only problem? He wants sex, and she's too committed to her values to give that up. Maybe being a friends with benefits isn't that great...Maybe it's everything they ever dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

University of North Texas. What a school! I'd grown up in the small town of Denton, Texas, and went to UNT as child for the planetarium, and science field trips. Yet, I decided to go here for school despite my hesitance in the beginning.

I was studying to become a TV host, or Radio host, or news anchor, even a sport anchor. It all started in high school when I did debate and public speaking for an organization called UIL.

High school. My freshman year was the worse. I don't remember most of it because so many horrible things happened, and I don't mean school wise. I was going through puberty, so I had lots of zits on my face, my crooked teeth were beginning to straighten out, and I made straight A's. I was skinny as fuck, and always had my poofy curly hair down with this weird headband thingy, or with gel. It wasn't uncommon to see my in high watered jeans, and XL sweater with a school spirited logo. My Sophomore I became good friends with Ally, Katelyn and Idania, nothing special. I had gotten drunk for the first time with my family, still no relationships or kisses at this point, straight A's. By Junior year my life began to turn around. I figured out how to properly wear make up, and clothing, my face had begun to clear up, and my braces were off. I didn't have boobs at all, tiny A cups, but I was starting to get a butt. As usual, I would get drunk with some friends like Ally, or some family, but still no relationships till that winter. A boy who went to my church and thought we should try sexual things. Fuck man, I couldn't do that! So he broke things off. By the spring I was talking to a new guy, Austin. He was fantastic. By June we were dating. Senior year consisted of dating him till about May where I broke things off. You see, we were officially for 11 months (about), but we had been a thing for about 13 months. Two days after the relationship ended he kissed his best friend that was a girl. I wouldn't be surprised if he cheated on me.

Just like Junior year changed, so did senior year. Both years I was very involved with my church but the thing that was different was I. November of Senior year I smoked pot for the first time. The January during break I smoked again, and didn't smoke again till spring break with family. After that, I smoked here and there during the rest of my senior year. The prom after party I was at, drunk. The graduation after party I was drunk off my ass, and high. I had given my boyfriend a hand job, but he hadn't done anything to me.

I graduated with a true A but not in the top ten percent of my grade. I was two people away. With a class size of 110 and a top ten percent class of 11, it's hard to graduate up there.

Back to my story, I was good girl. My parents trusted me, and they strict with certain things. I went to my friend's house and got drunk. Nothing different that I had done every other week about, but what was different was a boy. There was a guy named Mark and he took me upstairs and we did everything but had sex. It was rad.

By the time I started University, and moved into the dorms, I knew my broken heart and me wouldn't want to get into a relationship, but maybe have a fling.

After a about three weeks of school I caved. I joined Tinder. I had a decent profile picture and found some cute boys. Only about two or three had found me cute at that time. I couldn't figure out why when I got a Tinder notification.

 ** _New Tinder Message_**

I exited from my Twitter, and opened the app.

 _I've never had sex with someone older than me but don't knock it till you try it, right?_

What? Who is this?

 **Edward Cullen**

Well, he's 23, and I'm 18…. so how am I older?

I quickly replied while he was still in the app,

 _Huh?_

There was maybe a minute wait before Edward replied.

 _E: You're not 40?_

 _B: No…I'm 18…. sorry! I guess my age is messed up!_

 _E: Phew, I mean you looked great for 40 but this makes it so much better._

I smiled at my phone; he's funny, and cute. I didn't reply walking into my math class and beginning my work. By the time I got out of that class I came to the conclusion that I needed to delete my Tinder account, and create a new one with my correct age, only after correcting my age was updated on Facebook.

Sure enough, one of my first matches was Edward. I got so many more matches at this age, and became more selective.

 _E: Hello again! You're 18! 18 looks great on you, almost as good as 40._

It was Tuesday when I received this message.

 _B: Yeah, figured I shouldn't lie!_

 _E: haha, good idea. Hey, wanna grab coffee this evening?_

I chewed my lip indecisively. I don't know this guy. How was I going to go out of my way to get coffee with him?

 _E: Here's my number anyways_

Well, the least I could od was text him. Wait, I had work this evening, so I know I can't get coffee with him. Ha! Yes, I will text him and then my problem will be solved for now.

 **New Message**

 **For: Edward**

 **Hey Edward it's me Bella**

Instead of waiting for a reply, I walked quickly to my car, the blistering heat was unbearable for a moment longer, and I rushed keeping the door open. I jammed my keys into the ignition, and cranked it one. Shutting the door I opened all the windows in my car, allowing the heat to escape my car. Pulling out of the small resident parking lot, I drove the slow 20mph out of the University, and sped onto I35. Within 10 minutes, I exited, and headed towards the middle school. Waiting in the parking lot I texted Emma letting her know I had arrived and was waiting.

 **New Message**

 **From: Edward**

 **Hey Bella, so about that coffee…**

 **To: Edward**

 **I don't think I'll be able to make it, I'm at work and I won't be done till after 7 tonight. Rain check?**

I had just pressed send when my passenger door yanked open. Emma!

"Oh you scared me, Emma," I gasped.

She threw her heavy pink and white-stripped backpack to the ground, slamming the door shut behind her. She pulled her phone put smiling at me, "Sorry," she said sweetly.

I pulled out of the parking lot and began the short trek home, taking a short cut.

"So, Emma how was school?" I asked, just like I did every time I picked her up.

As usual, she was on her phone and muttered a quick, "Fine, boring, you know,"

I nodded in reply turning up the music, for the end of the song, knowing we had arrived to her house.

Just like clock work we both got out of the car, working towards the front of the house, her on her phone, me behind her, locking my car, We knocked on the door where my uncle opened the door, before walking back into his office and continuing his work. Emma went toe couch, putting her stuff there and walked towards the kitchen.

I plopped onto the other couch, and took my phone out. Sure enough I had a message from Edward.

 **New Message**

 **From: Edward**

 **That's fine; I have yoga tonight if you like to join**

Yoga? What guy does yoga?

 **New Message**

 **To: Edward**

 **No thank you, how about we meet up on Thursday?**

Sure enough there was a quick reply

 **From: Edward**

 **I suppose that can do that, I don't have work that day. I'll probably be at West Oak coffee shop all day so just text me if you decide to show up**

My day continued as usual, I dropped my cousin off at dance, and went back to my spacious dorm. My roommate was in the room as usual, and we got dinner just as usual.

That night I lay restless trying to decide what to do about Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday went on without a hitch, and by the time Thursday rolled around I had completely forgotten about the coffee date I had agreed to. English class dragged on as usual, and I had lunch with my friend Katelyn, just like every other day. After lunch in the dinning hall, I began to walk towards my Astronomy class, listening to Mayday Parade when I received a text.

 **New Message**

 **From: Edward**

 **Hey, are we still on for tonight?**

I stopped short in the middle of street. A car honked at me causing me to jump, drop my phone and disconnect my headphones. I leaned down grabbing my phone, and rushed towards the sidewalk blushing. Continuing down the sidewalk, I made it to the building, sitting down on the freezing concrete floor before class.

 **New Message**

 **To: Edward**

 **Yeah, I'm about to go to my astronomy class, so I can hang out afterwards. Where are we going to get coffee?**

 **New Message**

 **From: Edward**

 **I'm in West Oak off campus doing some work, so just stop by whenever.**

I chewed my lip thinking about what I was wearing. Black short cotton shorts, with a nude t-shirt, and white converse. My hair was in an angry ball on top of my head.

Walking into my astronomy lecture hall, mindless. I took notes not paying attention to the material I needed to learn, and focused on the coffee date that was about to arrive. The class was over before I knew it, and it was time to walk back to my dorm to grab everything I needed.

Before I knew it, I was back into my burning car, putting the directions into my gps. I really needed to pee, but was too lazy to stop for a bathroom. It took ages to find a parking spot and by the time I did, it was a couple of blocks from the tiny coffee shop. While I walked into the shop, I texted Edward letting him know I had arrived.

The small coffee shop had a smart aroma, but allowed cool break from the exhausting heat. The guy at the front desk had longer black hair, with gages and small tattoos.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Uhmmm…. can I get your peach tea, please?" I dug into my purse pulling out my Michael Kors wallet, getting eyed from the cashier. A college student with an MK wallet, crazy, I know. See, my aunt got me the wallet, and my uncle got me a MacBook pro…so you see me and my parents didn't do shit. I looked around the café and noticed someone down the hall to my left, typing away.

When I received my tea, I took a sip, and found out it wasn't as sweet as I originally thought. Hopefully, this date goes better than this drink does.

I walked down the hall towards the guy on his laptop. He turned around and smiled at me. Holy shit, it was Edward.

"Bella, right?" He smiled. I eyed him quickly, and not subtly at all. Edward's hair was a mess, his green eyes shined in excitement, and he was wearing a white button up with a maroon polo sweater, and khaki pants, and a fossil watch accessorizing his writ.

"Yeah, that's me!" I smiled, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact.

He stuck his hand out to mine, where my hand formally met his, and I noticed something so strange. There was no electric shock like in the fairy tale movies, or some bullshit like that. No, I noticed how nice it felt to have hand in mine.

Edward let go of my hand and offered me the seat next door. Closing his laptop, Edward turned to face me. Rolling his sleeves up, he let out a big sigh, and laid back into his seat relaxing.

"Long day?" I thought I'd take a shot, and grabbed my drink right afterwards, taking a nervous sip.

A small smile graced his lips, "Uhm, yeah, I guess you could say that,"

My brows furrowed, "What do you mean? What'd you do?"

"Well, I've been working all day, doing web design, and what not don't worry,"

I tucked a lose piece of hair behind my ear, "Okay, well did you graduate already, or are you still in school?"

Edward smiled and shifted in his seat, "How about we move to the couch? I've been in that seat for hours, and I'd like to sit and talk more comfortably,"

I nodded following Edward to the small couch just steps away. Edward sat on one side of the couch, and I naturally sat on the other side of the couch. He slipped his shoes off and sat crisscross applesauce, causing me to giggle.

"Are you comfortable, yet?" I edged him.

Instead of getting sassy back he just relaxed, "Yes, very! Well, I'm not in school, and I'm about to start in the spring actually,"

"Why's that?"

His head cocked to the side, "Well, I didn't want to go pay thousands of dollars, and not know what I wanted to study. So, now that I figured it out, I think it'd be a great time to go," He said matter-of-factly.

Why didn't he tell me what he was going to study. Like, he knows that's going to be my follow up questions.

Sure enough I asked, "Well, what are you going to study?"

Not even a beat went by before he said, "Economics,"

My faced scrunched in disgust. I hated that class, it was the only class I didn't get an A throughout high school, and it was a dual credit class at that.

"Anyways, what are you studying?" He asked in return, ignoring my disgusted looking face.

Yet again, I looked down quickly before meeting his emerald eyes, "Broadcasting actually, I wanna be on the radio preferably, but news anchor, tv host, even a sports anchor," II stated as I had countless of times to my friends and family.

He smiled crookedly, "Okay, why are you going to school for that and not do something like an entrepreneurship?"

I chewed my lip in thought. To buy some time I took a drink from my tea. "Well, why can't I get a degree and do that at the same time? I was planning on getting an internship with iHeart radio this summer, and hopefully continue working there for awhile,"

He nodded shifting slightly closer to me.

Our conversation continued this way. Him asking challenging questions, me answering them, and vice versa.

He asked questions like what three things could I change about this world? The only one we agreed on was renewable energy.

I asked him what his favorite ice cream flavor was –strawberry- and he found out that was my least favorite ice cream flavor.

Slowly, I lost track of time, and he slowly he got closer to me. There was a change of the conversation.

"Who was the last person you kissed?"

My brows furrowed, what a strange question, "Uh, a guy named Mark. It was at a party, and uh, we were really drunk,"

Yet again, he scooted closer, his arm was behind the couch, and his leg was touching mine. "Was the last person you had sex with him, or your ex boyfriend?"

This caused me to blush profusely, "I-I-uhm" I stammered, took a breath, and recollected myself, "I haven't had sex, actually,"

Edward's brows furrowed, "Wait are you serious?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe, so I just shook my head yes.

"Okay, well you're not like waiting till marriage are you?"

I mean I was at one point but not anymore, "No," I chuckled, "No, I've done stuff with guys, but it's never ended in sex. I've always lived at home with very strict parents, and it didn't make sense,"

He nodded yet again, "Well, the last person you kissed, you were both drunk, correct?" I nodded to his question this time, "Before that, were you drunk?"

He leant closer to me, causing me to lick my lips, "My ex boyfriend actually,"

"Well, Bella, are you a follower of the 90/10 rule?" He questioned.

Sure enough, he began to lean forward, doing his 90, and I looked down at his pink lips beginning my 10. My lips met his soft ones, and I kissed him softly. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. Edward's lips were soft, and the kiss was nice. Before I knew it, I was leaning back, not wanting things to heat up in a public place.

Edward chuckled, and I checked my phone, I had been here for about 2 hours and I really needed to go.

"I need to go, I'm actually about to have dinner with my parents at their house," I began to gather my things quickly.

Edward laughed, "You're so adorable. Great, parents love me!" He stated confidently, almost arrogantly.

I turned bewildered, "No, no, no, I am going to go to my parent's house, and you will be here doing whatever the hell you've been doing," I couldn't hold back my sass, because I had to make sure that Edward didn't go and meet my parents.

He laughed while saying, "Well, why not?"

"Because, my parents are crazy strict, and because it doesn't make sense," I grabbed the rest of my things.

He stood up with me, opening his arms for a hug, which I walked into.

He smelled so nice. His hand reached up and tapped my chin, gently pulling it up and allowing my lips to yet again meet his.

"Goodbye, Isabella," He smirked.

I took a step back, beginning to walk towards the small hallway, "Goodbye, Edward," I called over my shoulder.

I raced back to my car, and rushed to my dad's house. I threw on some chap stick to try to calm my slightly swollen lips.

Dinner went on without a hitch, and I returned to my room at the university with a new message from Edward.

 **So, what are you doing after dinner?**

 _ **Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I've tried to upload this chapter so many times but I've run into so many technical difficulties. Nonetheless, let me know what you think by dropping a review! Smut will happen in the next chapter or 2! Please remember this is a story for those of age. I hope everyone enjoys their weekend (:**_

 _ **-JS**_


End file.
